


Gratification

by LadyIrina



Series: Corruption and Redemption [7]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Theseus is pissed off, a look into how Credence is doing in our modern world, man smut, superlong slice of life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 15:46:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13930236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIrina/pseuds/LadyIrina
Summary: So many years have passed since Credence Barebone met Percival Graves. How is life in the modern world for them? What has changed and what has stayed the same? And why is Theseus so angry?





	Gratification

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gentrychild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gentrychild/gifts).



> For the record, I blame Gentrychild for this. I was working on a different project and suddenly I'm finishing this instead! (For the record, it was 95% done and written ages ago, but still...) And for the ones who still follow this series, beware; I might finish the promised smut fics too! :O

July 2017

It was early afternoon. The house was supposed to be empty, except for Credence, so when he heard movement; Credence was more than a little puzzled and decided to go investigate.

In the library a light breeze played with the curtains where a window had been opened and it was hard to say which one had the most surprised look on his face; Credence or the young man who was currently holding one of Percival’s prized spell books.

The young man was a dark haired boy of 17-18 years. His brown eyes were wide with shock, caught in the act of breaking in and stealing, yet he was the first to move. He dropped the book and pulled out his wand in a quick movement. “S-stand back!”

Credence raised his eyebrows. He was still struggling to believe what he was seeing. Someone had broken into their home and tried to steal from them? From _them?_

“Don’t move and no one gets hurt!” The boy said, his voice sounding every bit as nervous as his facial expression. 

Now this actually made Credence smile, amused.

Swallowing hard, the boy clearly realized he was not being taken seriously. “I mean it!”

Not only had he broken into their home, but he was also threatening him? Clearly this guy had NO idea what he’d done and who he was challenging.  
“I’m sure you do,” Credence replied, still smiling. He sauntered over to one of the chairs, ignoring how the young man followed his every move with a trembling grip on his wand. He turned to sink down on the chair in order to study the intruder further, now with an openly curious look. “Who are you, kid? And why are you breaking into houses and stealing spell books?”

The boy frowned. “Kid? You’re not that much older than me, you dick.”

Credence shrugged, constantly reminded that he’d been frozen in time with an eternally young face. “Trust me, kid. I’m older than I look. Now answer my questions.”

Taking a step towards him, the stranger stretched out the wand towards him; clearly a threatening gesture. “I don’t have to tell you anything! I’m in charge here.”

Struggling against the urge to show the boy just how little he was in charge, Credence forced himself to remain seated and calm. (Percival would have been proud!) “Don’t make me take that wand from you. I will, and it won’t be pleasant for you.”

The boy hesitated, not sure whether to believe him or not, but the complete calm and fearlessness radiating from Credence convinced him in the end and he lowered the wand with a defeated look. 

“Good boy,” Credence said. “Now, tell me your name.”

“Jason.”

“Very well, Jason. Why are you sneaking into our house and stealing our stuff?”

And as the story was unveiled, Credence’s curiosity turned into pained empathy. In the end, he decided to help his newly adopted magpie.

-

The hours passed as the two talked, only pausing once to raid the kitchen, before they returned to the library where they’d first met. Once Jason had started talking, he kept going. Credence introduced himself as John Smith and the boy accepted the name while obviously recognizing it for a lie.  
In fact, Credence got so lost in his new project that he forgot to pay attention to time at all and was surprised to hear footsteps approaching them.

Dressed in a sharp suit, hair groomed to perfection and looking as ridiculously attractive as ever, Percival Graves paused in the doorway and locked his stern glare on the newcomer.

“This is Jason,” Credence declared, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Percival gave a slight nod. “Okay. And _why_ is he here?” He didn’t seem as surprised by there being a stranger in their house as Credence felt he should be!

The nervous look was back on Jason’s face and Credence couldn’t really blame him. He still felt intimidated at times when those dark eyes pierced him. It was Percival’s gift.  
“He just needs a little help with something,” Credence said.

Nodding again, still not taking his eyes off the boy, Percival sighed. “Of course.”

Jason leaned a little towards Credence. “And who is that?”

“This fine man,” Credence began with a wicked smile, “I believe the current phrase is; he’s my sugar daddy.”

Percival scoffed with dry annoyance. “Forget it. I’m not buying anything. You got your own damn money.”

“Mmmh, true,” Credence tilted his face up a bit, “but you could give me some sugar?”

That actually made Percival roll his eyes, but he lowered his defenses and unclenched his hands which had been brimming with magic since the first sight of the intruder. “You need to spend less time on the internet.”

“Pretty please?” Credence tried to send him his most pleading look.

Sending a final glance towards the young man by Credence’s side, Percival’s jealous side overcame his need to act dignified in front of strangers. “Fine.”

Pushing Percival like this, PDAs were extremely high on his list of things he hated, Credence knew he would pay for it later and was looking forward to it! But at that moment, he savored the excitement of Percival approaching him with his predatory moves, how he leaned down and drew him into the kind of kiss that left him desperate for more.  
A kiss that started soft, the merest brush of lips, before he moved in for a firmer connection, the touch of his tongue, a teasing slide into something deeper and hungrier, slow and sultry, before it ended with the sweet sting of teeth.

When Percival pulled away, Credence was shuddering and for the first time he wished that the wide-eyed Jason wasn’t in the damn room.

-

Voices out in the hallway snapped Credence out of his dreamy state just in time to see Theseus and Vasya enter the library as well.

“What’s going on here then?” Theseus asked, stepping up next to Percival. “Are we having a gathering in here? There is no food here, why are we gathering…” His voice died and his eyes lit up at the sight of the unfamiliar boy in the chair. “Well, now…” Theseus sauntered over to stand behind Credence, leaning down to loosely wrap his arms around his shoulders and murmur by his ear, “Who is your little visitor?”

Credence smirked and lifted a hand to pet at Theseus’ arm. “This is Jason. Jason, this is Seuska. Be careful around him. He’ll steal your heart. Along with your pants.”

Jason’s eyes grew huge and Theseus grinned.

“Such flattery,” Theseus purred, deceptively relaxed with a watchful eye on Jason. “And such lies.”

“Truth,” Vasiliy clarified from the doorway. “And we are still waiting to hear _why_ this Jason is here.”

“Vasya,” Theseus tutted. “Don’t be rude.” He laughed a little under the deadpan look he got from aforementioned man.

“He’s here as my guest,” Credence answered in fluent Russian. “He needs help with something and I’m going to help him.”

Makarov shrugged, turned and left. Percival sent Credence a final look and then followed.  
Theseus moved to let his lips linger by Credence’s temple in an absentminded caress. “You need help with this one?”

“I’m good. Thanks.” Credence petted Theseus’ arm again.

“In that case,” Theseus replied with a slight smile, “have fun.” He straightened, sent Jason a final glance, before he left the room to join the others.

Jason hesitated, waiting for Theseus’ footsteps to fade away, before he leaned slightly towards Credence. “I thought you said that fancy guy was your boyfriend?” He ‘whispered’. 

“That, and a whole lot more,” Credence replied.

“Then who was that Seuska-guy? And the angry looking one?”

“Two who are very special to me,” Credence had to smile at the awed look on the boy’s face. “Now, how about we fix your little problem?”

Jason leaned back in his chair again, sighing. “If you say so, but I got no idea how you think you’re going to make that happen…”

Credence smile widened and turned into something that wasn’t nice. “I have an idea…”

-

The building was a dark, towering figure despite it being a sunny day. Jason entered through the main entrance and headed for the apartment which he and his mother shared with Rummy. The closer he got to the apartment door, the more anxious he seemed to get.  
He paused in front of the door, hesitating and glancing back down the dark hallway, before taking a deep breath and heading inside.

Like Jason had predicted; Rummy went livid when he learned that the boy had returned home without money or something to be sold to bring in money.  
Another thing Jason had predicted was how Rummy’s anger made him turn to violence.

The man went through his regular bellowing of threats before he actually drew his hand back. Jason flinched, closed his eyes and braced himself.

Only, before the fist could connect, the darkness behind Jason came to life and came flying at Rummy. His screams brought Jason’s pale mother into the room and she stared with mute horrror as she saw the man squirm mid-air in the room; surrounded by what seemed like a black whirlwind.

The darkness seeped into Rummy’s skin, ran under it and savored each scream. Pain for pain, fear for fear… and then; quiet.

Jason stared with wide-eyed horror as the man who had tormented him for two years fell to the floor and did not get up. There were dark lines under his skin, like poison, and there was no mistaking the empty stare as anything but death.

The darkness shrank in on itself, whirling inwards until it formed a solid shape, and Credence stepped forward. Ignoring Rummy’s fallen form, he stepped by the stunned Jason as well, to halt infront of the trembling woman; the boy’s mother.  
“That man hurt your son,” Credence stated, his voice low and dangerous. “Hurt him and made him steal.” He leaned in close, ignoring her whimpers. “I suggest you take this chance to make a better life for you both. Understood?”

Terrified, the woman nodded frantically.

Credence turned back to Jason, who automatically backed a step away from him before he managed to regain his courage and stand his ground. It made Credence smile. Such a brave little thing. He walked over and held out a necklace. “If you need help, touch this and I’ll know. Okay?”

Jason’s hand only trembled a little when he reached out and accepted the necklace. He nodded. “Okay.”

Credence nodded as well. He sent a final glance towards the woman who was still in complete and utter shock, before pulling out his wand from his jacket with a smooth movement. “Now, if you’ll both excuse me, I have to do a little clean up. And some Obliviating of your neighbours.”

He made sure no one would ever find Rummy, cleanced the memories of the ones in the building who had seen or heard him or Jason that afternoon, and headed back with cheerful steps to the house he shared with the other three wizards.

-

Entering the bedroom, Credence shed his jacket on a chair and was reaching for his laptop on the desk by the bed when Percival’s voice made him spin around with a startled sound.

“You do realize that you can’t adopt every lost child you find, right?”

Forcing his heart down from his throat and into his chest again, Credence gave a little shrug. “Just watch me.” He sent Graves a trying smile. “Relax. I was careful.”

“Really?” Percival drawled, still with that stern look of disapproval. “You let that child into our house when he could have been a spy. It could have been a trap.”

Credence shook his head a little. “A spy? Spying for…? Grindelwald has been dead for years. Voldemort is dead. The Death Eaters have been scattered since. The Ministries thinks we’re nothing but myths!”

Percival’s frown grew even sterner. “How much are you willing to bet that they don’t have some wizard with an eye on their x-files of unexplained things? You know we’re in those files and they would come after us in a heartbeat if they knew the truth.”

“So let them!” Credence scoffed. “None of them would be able to take down the Obscurus!”

“Maybe, maybe not,” Graves drawled. “But remember by doing this, you’re also exposing Theseus and Vasya to danger as well.”

Deflating a bit at that, Credence added softly; “And you.”

That made Percival Graves smirk. “I doubt there is a wizard that is any threat to me.” He’d always been a powerful wizard and time had done anything but weaken him. “But you are not entirely without weaknesses, Credence. While time is not your enemy, you are not immortal.” He moved into the room. “The only reason we have lived this long, free from Ministries and everyone else, is because we’ve been careful. We’ve stayed under the radar, mostly, and kept quiet. Right?”

“Right,” Credence confirmed. He shifted his weight from one leg to the other. “But I can’t ignore someone who asks for my help!”

“I don’t expect you to,” Percival said. “But be clever about it. And don’t blindly trust someone just because they are a child. Spies and traitors comes in all ages.”

Nodding, Credence felt like he was 20 years old again and still learning how the world worked. “Duly noted.”

“Good.” Percival stuck his chin out a little. “Now, sit down on the bed.”

Hesitating at the tone of his voice, Credence scanned the other man and a nervous thrill went down his spine at what he saw. “Percival… I didn’t…”

“Sit.” That was an order and not to be defied.

Credence found himself rounding the bed and sitting down on it, looking up at Percival Graves, without thinking about his actions. His actions; the reason why he was in so much trouble right now. His fingers dug into the bed sheets, clutching the fabric.

-

His pulse was starting to pick up its pace, his skin felt a number too small and Credence’s eyes widened as Percival Graves stepped closer and didn’t stop until he forced Credence to spread his legs wider for him to stand between his knees.

“Per…” Credence began, but Percival silenced him with a condescending shake of his head and a mute shush by pursing his lips ever so slightly.  
It was a gesture so familiar and annoying and beloved, that Credence couldn’t prevent a small whine from escaping. His fingers dug in deeper into the sheets.

Graves lifted his hand and Credence could barely breathe as a light movement of his fingers made one button on his shirt after another pop open. It was a lazy and controlled act; revealing pale and scarred skin like he had all the time in the world.

Credence knew he was in SO much trouble. Percival was really going to make him suffer for the sugar daddy comment…!

He clenched his jaw hard to keep himself from whimpering again as he felt the shirt slide down his arms and made himself pull it off completely and discard it with some defiant dignity.  
Percival smirked.  
Credence exhaled a shivering breath. He was itching to move closer but knew only too well that Percival Graves would not allow it yet. The sadist.

With a look of concentration, like he used to wear while writing his reports at the Ministry, Percival reached out and let two fingertips slide along Credence’s collarbone. In the wake of their trail, Credence felt his skin tingle. He’d barely been touched, yet his breathing was picking up its pace and he felt the flush rise in his face.  
He desperately wanted to move, to touch in return, to undress that wonderfully broad and solid body belonging to Percival Graves, but knew from experience that his torture would be prolonged if he tried. 

Clutching at the sheets, biting his lips and squirming, Credence managed to keep passive until Percivval had explored and teased enough and placed a firm hand against his chest. Pushing, he made him lie back on the bed and Credence nearly forgot how to breathe when he felt Percival’s mouth place a wet kiss on his stomach before starting to work its way upwards.  
Credence arched his back with a strangled groan. “Please…” He wanted to touch, needed to feel Percival’s weight on him, had to have more!

“No.”

A fullblown whine of protest would not be withheld and Credence closed his eyes hard. That was a bad idea, as it enabled him only to focus fully on the sensation of Percival’s lips and the havoc they wrecked on his sensitive spots.

When the hot mouth covered one of his nipples, Credence helplessly lifted his hips to seek pressure or friction where he was now hard and aching. He found nothing, as Percival made sure to stay just out of contact. Teeth digging into his neck, somewhere between pleasure and pain, made it even worse!  
Frustration welled up inside him. Credence squirmed restlessly, wondering how much more he could take, when he heard Percival make a smug hum and opened his eyes to find black smoke rising from his skin. 

-

Credence opened his mouth to throw a sour comment, but Percival’s hand landed at the moment on his groin and gave his straining cock a teasing squeeze.

Pushing his head back against the mattress, Credence exhaled a tortured moan.  
He felt his pants being undone and soon removed, numbly helping when prodded to do so, but his hands were just aching to anchor on to Percival and it would not be allowed. Not yet. Still not yet.

Caresses followed, kisses, but nothing firm enough to be anything but a tease and it was driving him insane. He knew Percival had to be as impatient as himself by now, but the only thing stronger than Graves’ libido was his stubbornness. He had decided that Credence would pay for the sugar daddy comment and nothing would change his mind about that.

A light touch to his shoulder made Credence roll over on his stomach, crossing his arms in front of him and resting his sweat-soaked forehead on them while panting softly under the continued caresses from those skilled hands. 

He wasn’t even aware of his own hips moving before Percival tutted admonishingly and stilled him with a firm grip; depriving him of even the faint friction of the sheets.  
In the end, Credence couldn’t take it anymore. “Percival, please… I won’t do it again… I’ll behave… Just, please…” He would do it again, and they both knew it, but he would say whatever Percival wanted to hear at that moment. 

Credence forgot to breathe when he felt Percival slowly lower himself down to whisper by his ear; “Liar.”

Credence shook his head. “I’ll behave!” He arched his back, dizzy with delight at feeling nothing but skin when he came into contact with the hovering Percival. He must have removed his own clothing while Credence had his back turned.

“Will you?” Percival drawled, sliding his hand forward from Credence’s hip to wrap his fingers around his weeping cock.

“Please,” Credence gasped, pushing into his grip. “Just… Don’t you dare…” The black smoke covering the bed twitched agitated. “I need…”

“I know what you need,” Percival declared in a deceptively soft voice. His fingers slid lightly upwards, caressing. “But I’m not so sure you deserve it.”

“I do!” Credence insisted. “I really do!”

Percival let out a quiet laugh, tightening his grip slightly before letting go. “If you say so.” 

Five minutes later, Credence was wailing with mindless pleasure into the bed, his fingers tearing at the sheets as Percival was fucking him to the limit of what he could take. Just the way he needed it. 

Ten minutes later, the building shook and the lights flickered when Credence was pushed into his second orgasm.

Collapsing on the bed, Percival panting against his shoulder from where he was slumped on top of him, Credence wondered if he would ever be able to get out of bed again and why the insane desire never seemed to diminish between them. If anything, it seemed to get worse with time!

“Goddammit!” Theseus’ voice echoed through the house from his and Vasiliy's room down the hall. “You guys broke the bloody Wi-Fi again!”

Percival rolled over to lie on his back next to him with a devilish grin. “You broke it, boy. You fix it.”

“I was watching Band of Brothers, you wankers!” Theseus raged.

Credence hid his face to Percival’s shoulder and choked an embarrassed laugh before clearing his throat and sitting up. “I’ll get it, Thesus!” He leaned over and stole a kiss from the relaxed Percival. “For the record; you _made_ me break it and he knows it.”

Percival’s grin merely widened.

“NOW!” Theseus’ voice boomed.

“I’m coming!” Credence yelled back, sitting up and grabbing his clothes.

“Again?” Percival said, crossing his hands behind his head and making an impressed face. “Not bad.”

Credence glanced back at him with a grin. “Yeah, well, I intend to, so don’t get dressed or go anywhere.” Watching Percival get comfortable with a confident look on his face, how did he manage to look so royal while shining with sweat and not a stich of clothing on him, Credence almost forgot why he was leaving the bed.

“Credence!” Theseus reminded him.

“Alright!” Credence yelled back, forcing himself out of bed.  
He would fix the damn Wi-Fi, fragile thing that it was, and then he was going to head back to the room and this time; Percival would be the one begging.


End file.
